


And The Devil Did Come

by LightningInABottle



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 2018 meme references, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/F, Food Porn, Genderswap, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Voyeurism, but lowkey, the apocalypse happens in 2019 so the year before is 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningInABottle/pseuds/LightningInABottle
Summary: On the last year before the End Times, Crowley finds herself missing Aziraphale. While thinking of her angel, Crowley decides to indulge in some sin of her own.Things don't go as planned, but when do they ever?





	And The Devil Did Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swanofthelake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanofthelake/gifts).

> Title is from "It's Called: Freefall" by RKS  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MY LOVE <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 god I love you so much. Thank you for requesting this oh my god it was so much fun to write. I can't believe it's your birthday!! I adore you and hope you have a wonderful wonderful birthday. Enjoy reading this!

****

Now, everyone knew that angels were sexless, unless they really make an effort. It’s slightly less known that demons are rather the same. But where holy beings have no reason to do so, their infernal counterparts tend to be a bit more flippant with the bodies given to them. After all, if your purpose was to defy the Almighty, wouldn’t you take every opportunity to defile the unholy temple granted to you? Even then, it wasn’t like demons were fucking their way through humanity’s bloodline. 

Especially not in the case of a very particular demon: A. J. Crowley, who was currently nursing a bottle of _1994 Cabernet Sauvignon _in bed. All in all, she was exceptionally stressed, what with the upcoming apocalypse. Also, she’d been busy sowing temptation throughout the land. Well, taking credit for various things she deemed annoying enough to be up her alley.

Who knew Tide Pods could be so lucrative in terms of evil clout? And of course, there was the whole Article 13 hoopla, which actually  _ was _ her fault. Righteous anger everywhere, protesting the persecution of memes worldwide. Of course, none of it would matter when Warlock got the Hellhound and rained fiery destruction upon Earth and all its inhabitants.

So yeah, Crowley was stressed. And Aziraphale had taken a week off her stint as a gardener to take a train up to visit some old friends in Glasgow with the hopes of acquiring some new books for her collection. Which meant Crowley was also  _ bored.  _ She had been bored up in Heaven, before the term had even been coined. But this was different—a weird buzzing feeling deep in her bones that started up every time she thought of Aziraphale and  _ when in Satan’s name she would be back already.  _ It had taken a while for Crowley to pinpoint that feeling as impatience.

But she didn’t  _ miss  _ Aziraphale, that was just stupid. Demons didn’t  _ pine  _ or  _ yearn  _ or any other ridiculously poetic iteration of the word. Crowley took another deep drink from the bottle, letting the wine warm her throat. She wasn’t drunk, per se, just a little bit to the left of tipsy. It wasn’t like she was going to start spouting off on waterfowl-related diatribes just yet, but her inhibitions were lowered enough.

Enough that she had minimal control over her mind and the thoughts it created. The last time she saw Aziraphale rose to the forefront of her mind. 

It had been over a light lunch of grilled salmon and buttered rice. At least, on Aziraphale’s side of the table. Crowley simply contented herself with a coffee, reveling in the look of bliss on her angel’s face when she bit into the food. Because that was what she did, in their little routine. And then there was dessert, a fruit parfait that made Aziraphale actually  _ moan _ when she first tasted it. 

It might’ve been embarrassing if not for the strange, swirling heat that manifested in Crowley’s stomach at the sound. She brushed it off as hunger, initially. “Don’t suppose I could have a bite, angel?” she had asked. 

Aziraphale, without sparing a second thought, beamed brighter than the sun and plucked out a blackberry covered in whipped cream and honey. It was then that Crowley realized she intended to feed it directly to her, sans fork. The feeling in her gut did not disappear in the slightest, only intensifying. Unsteadily, she nodded. Not a moment later, Aziraphale was pressing the berry to Crowley’s mouth, urging her lips apart. Somehow, Crowley managed to swallow it down without choking to death.

Was she imagining the blush on her cheeks? 

“Your turn,” said Crowley with a smile. She set her eyes on a strawberry, making sure it was thoroughly coated. Trying to slow her unsteady heartbeat, she held it up to Aziraphale. She could feel Aziraphale’s breath against her palm, quicker than it had been a moment earlier. 

“Take a bite,” Crowley murmured, eyes locked on her angel’s lips. She wasn’t sure if she had imagined the way Aziraphale’s eyes darkened. She leaned forward and ever-so-gently bit into the strawberry. A tiny droplet of juice and cream caught on her bottom lip, and her tongue darted out to lick it away. 

Crowley couldn’t tear her eyes off of her. It was beyond fucking stupid that Aziraphale was an angel while also being so ridiculously  _ tempting  _ that she could give all the demons of Hell combined a run for their money.

And this was where the whole making an effort thing came in, because Crowley’s body had accidentally made a couple of efforts over her lifespan. No biggie. Although she had never been extremely inclined towards solo activities, and not at all inclined towards anything with anybody else, there had been a few times where she just had to relieve the tension. 

The last time, if she remembered correctly, was about a decade ago, when she and Aziraphale first met up to discuss the end times. And before that was 1977, after they went to that Queen concert together at Crowley’s insistence. Before  _ that  _ was somewhere in the early nineteenth century, before her nap, after a particularly nice dinner with Aziraphale. Then there was the Middle Ages…

Crowley was beginning to notice a pattern. She did not like it. Also, her body had decided to completely betray her, making the cool, smooth embrace of the sheets feel like too much and not enough at the same time. The realization that she  _ might  _ be interested in something with a very particular someone dawned on her. 

Which brought her here, sprawled out on her bed in a black silk robe she had miracled up, sighing dramatically up at the ceiling in between sips of wine straight from the bottle. After an exhausting day of tutoring the actual Antichrist and tempting various members of the household with minor sin, Crowley was about ready to indulge in some of her own.

And why shouldn’t she indulge? She was a demon, after all. 

Crowley toyed thoughtfully with the ribbon tie of her robe, eventually tugging it open. The air was cool against her exposed skin. She brushed the back of her hand over her stomach only to trail her fingertips up her side, pausing to trace the shape of her ribcage. Goosebumps appeared over the skin and she shivered at the sensation. Moving up, she cupped a breast, swiping her thumb over the nipple to find it already hard. She’d always been particularly sensitive there, and now was no exception.

Her traitorous mind wandered to what Aziraphale would do, how she would coax each nipple with her warm tongue until it stiffened, lapping at it like the stray bit of cream from the fruit parfait. How she would take them into her mouth one at a time while her greedy, grasping, covetous hands roamed over every part of Crowley’s body she could reach. She would take her sweet time, not out of malice, no—but from the sheer desire to taste all that she could of Crowley. Aziraphale would draw it out until Crowley was writhing from the slightest touch.

A low sort of whine left Crowley’s lips at the sudden wave of arousal that threatened to overwhelm her. Suddenly, the need to be touched grew unbearable. Letting her eyes slip closed, Crowley moved to place the palm of her hand between her legs. She ground up against it, that liquid heat of pleasure making her skin tingle and legs go weak. 

Completely unprompted, she thought of Aziraphale and her unique smell of vanilla and jasmine and patchouli. Some kind of perfume, she supposed. Whatever it was, simply imagining Aziraphale was enough to make Crowley roll her hips even harder. She was probably wet already, but checking would involve moving her hand. 

So instead, she set a steady grinding rhythm, heat surging within her every time she rocked her hips up. When the ache became too much, Crowley slipped her fingers past the waistband of her panties, skin meeting skin. She inhaled sharply, dipping a finger between her folds to find herself so wet it was almost shocking. Slowly, she brought some of the slickness up until every movement was smooth and  _ so fucking good.  _ Aziraphale wouldn’t rush, she reminded herself. Aziraphale would hold Crowley down with that wonderful angelic strength of hers and map out every inch of skin before touching where Crowley needed it most.

_ Oh, but my dear,  _ she would say.  _ You’ve waited so long for me, can’t you just wait a little bit longer?  _

And Crowley would nod because she just wanted to be good. Well, not good in general, per se, but good for  _ Aziraphale _ . But that was a whole can of worms she wasn’t going to open right now. Because just imagining Aziraphale’s weight on top of her, holding her legs apart as she stroked her soft fingertips over Crowley’s clit, was enough to make Crowley tremble. She closed her eyes, trying to pretend it was someone else’s hand touching her. Wetting two of her fingers with her tongue, she pressed them to her neck, sliding them lower to her breasts. Imagining it was Aziraphale’s plush lips there. A soft moan left her and she circled the hand between her legs faster.

Aziraphale would build it up slowly, whether Crowley liked it or not, paying no mind as Crowley begged for more. She would simply smile and circle her fingers around Crowley’s clit with agonizing slowness. Waiting until even the faintest touch could push her over the edge. Or the slightest rasp of a tongue. Oh yes, Aziraphale was the sort to place her lips at the junction of Crowley’s thighs and stay there for hours, taking her apart with her mouth until Crowley couldn’t form coherent thoughts, much less words. The fantasy hit her with full force, a new wave of pleasure running over her. 

Something like a metaphysical alarm bell started ringing in Crowley’s mind, interrupting her rather nice thoughts about exactly how Aziraphale would pin her to the bed. The roll of her hips slowed and then stopped, eyes sliding open to glare up at the ceiling.  _ Oh, for Someone’s sake— _ First time in ten years she felt the urge to mess around and some  _ fucker  _ went and barged in on her. This wasn’t fair. 

She felt a Presence in her flat, clear as day. Not a human, there was no way one of those could get in. Yet also not demonic. But that didn’t quite make sense, because while run-of-the-mill people would, for some unknown reason, avoid the door to her flat, occult beings were not so inclined. Neither were ethereal ones, it dawned upon her. It was with a feeling of equal parts amusement and dread that Crowley realized there was an angel,  _ her angel,  _ only a few rooms away. 

How the Heaven had Azirapahle even shown up? She was supposed to be gone for another day at least. 

Now there was the little matter of what to do, considering Crowley still had a hand down her panties and a bit too much alcohol in her system to make a good decision. The  _ right  _ thing to do was to miracle some clothes on, sit up, wipe her fingers in the bedspread, and pretend nothing had happened. Pretend she wasn’t just thinking of the very person who interrupted her.

But when was Crowley ever known for doing the right thing?  _ It would be a funny prank, _ she thought. Scandalize the poor angel forever while also giving her a little peek of what she was missing with her ‘you go too fast for me’ bullshit. As if it wasn’t Heaven pulling the strings behind the scenes of Aziraphale’s actions. So when she heard Aziraphale call out for her, Crowley let her legs fall open just a little bit more and resumed her previous activities.

Aziraphale was almost to the doorway now. Crowley made a hasty decision and miracled away her underwear completely. No use in obstructing the view. Also, she was making a rather nice effort and it would be a shame if it wasn’t even visible. 

When Aziraphale found her, Crowley was drawing slow strokes over her clit, while her other hand was on her chest, tweaking a hard nipple. For a second, she could almost lose herself to the pleasure, squirming under her own fingertips while pretending they were someone else’s. But then she remembered she was being watched and braced herself for the reaction.

Any moment now, Aziraphale would let out a most ungraceful shriek as she stumbled back, pale blue eyes going shockingly wide. Then, once Crowley sat up and provided an adequate demonstration of her wit with a snarky remark, Aziraphale would lecture her on modesty and decency and purity and all those things her lot wasn't supposed to have. She would—she would...she would…

But she  _ wasn’t.  _ Nothing had happened, so as she let out a breathy sort of moan, Crowley confirmed that yes, Aziraphale was right at the doorway. And a demon, nude and spread-legged on the bed would be rather difficult to miss. So why was  _ nothing happening? _ Wait, actually, something was. When Crowley’s lips parted and she made that sound, a wave of temptation washed over her. Aziraphale’s temptation. What in the everloving fuck did that mean? 

Only one way to test that hypothesis. Crowley refined her movements into quick, tight circles between her thighs and moaned again, this time louder, theatrically obscene. As if in response, the temptation echoed back. Pure desire, something impossible to fabricate, rattled at Crowley’s senses like an angry guest. 

Oh. _Oh. _This was too good and too overwhelming all at once. Crowley had expected to startle the angel, sure, not for said angel to _like _it. Now she had no idea what to do. Although she did, because a plan was beginning to creep into her mind. Aziraphale was watching. Aziraphale hadn’t run away screaming yet. Therefore Aziraphale might be amicable to watching Crowley pleasure herself a bit further. Easy math, right? And Crowley could avoid talking about the situation.

Ah, why not, the world was ending anyway. May as well. 

Now, on the few occasions when Crowley did do this, she had never been exceptionally loud. Some heavy breathing, the occasional low gasp. She figured most of the stuff she’d heard coming from humans was largely performative, feeding egos and all. But now, she had an audience, and a rather captive one at that. This was no time to be bashful.

So Crowley let her legs spread open even more and threw her head back to let out a truly sinful moan. She could feel Aziraphale watching her, listening. And Crowley realized, through a dim fog of arousal and nerves, that she could actually speak. She brought her wet fingertips to slide along her folds, letting her bottom lip slide from between her teeth as she came up with words to say. 

“Yessss, just like that…” the word slipped out before she could quite stop herself. “ _ Angel.” _

The emotional equivalent of a shocked gasp reverberated through Crowley’s mind. Oh. Well. Aziraphale had heard. Cat was out of the bag now. Time to brace for the inevitable end to this little game they set up. 

But once again, no such rebuttal came. Aziraphale was still tempted and Crowley was still touching herself and neither of them moved to put a stop to this, even though the revelation of  _ who  _ Crowley was thinking about was out in the open. Hesitantly, she spoke again, a bit strained. “I’ve been waiting  _ forever  _ for you. I can’t wait a second longer, can’t stop thinking about how good you’d feel—” Crowley’s breath hitched and was quickly replaced by a whimper when she slipped her hand a bit lower and felt how wet she had gotten. 

She had never wanted anything more in her immortal life than she had at this moment.

“Just _ take me _ , angel.” Crowley sounded so ragged, so absolutely desperate, and she knew that Aziraphale hadn’t missed the tone of her voice. “ _ Please _ , I need you...need you inside me.” Crowley arched off the bed when she slipped a finger into herself, sliding in so easy that she couldn’t help but whine. “ _ More.”  _ A second one joined the first, filling Crowley up, sending that wonderful heat through her body. She probably could’ve gone for a third, but her mind was so scrambled it was impossible to think of anything except Aziraphale.

She started to move, slowly pulling her fingers out only to push them back in, and letting a strained moan leave her. Talking was getting kind of difficult now, but she persevered. “I’ve been...I’ve been waiting so long for this, for  _ you. _ ” It wasn’t fair, how close by Aziraphale was, listening to all of this, but not doing anything. Just watching Crowley, filling the entire room with lust. “You feel so  _ good,  _ angel.” 

Now, because Crowley knew for a fact that the Almighty was rattling Up There somewhere, it felt especially strange to groan anything related to  _ God.  _ So when her fingers curled just right, a strangled cry came from her throat. “ _ Aziraphale!” _

The presence at her doorway responded with another wave of temptation. How had Crowley never felt this before?

“ _ Yessss _ ,” Crowley trailed off in a hiss. “Just like that, fuck me harder.” Her back arched off the bed, partly to chase the sensation of her fingers curling inside of her, partly to give Aziraphale a better view. “ _ Pleassse,  _ angel _ . _ ” Even as she began to move her hand faster, a hot blush colored her cheeks at the wanton begging. It was something that could put even a succubus to shame. Probably the sluttiest thing she’d ever done, really.

But Aziraphale didn’t seem to be minding, if the Lust radiating from her was to be believed. Crowley had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep from accidentally sneaking a peek at her expression and ruining the whole thing. She just had to go by her sixth sense right now. And her sixth sense was saying  _ fuck yes. _ Bringing her other fingers to press in her clit, Crowley could feel her legs start to shake.

“Yes, just let me…” she trailed off with a frustrated groan when she abruptly moved away. Always better to drag it out, make herself just as desperate as she felt, longing for Aziraphale. But Aziraphale would make it even more intense, bringing Crowley right up to the brink and then pulling her back. It would feel so  _ heavenly  _ when she could finally tip over the edge. But Crowley knew that once this was over, it would all come crashing down. So she endeavored to make the most of it, give Aziraphale something to watch before the inevitable ruined their friendship forever. 

Crowley withdrew her fingers for a second, just enough to slide around her clit so that when she started touching herself again—two fingers curling deep inside her and two others circling intensely—everything felt even better. It was impossible not to moan now, to kick at the sheets as she squirmed. As soon as she felt herself getting close, she yanked her hand away. “ _ Please,  _ I’ve been so  _ good _ . Please just…” a rough, visceral sort of sound tore from Crowley’s throat when she started touching herself again, but with agonizing slowness. One fingertip sliding over her swollen clit. She let her head tip back against the pillows. “Oh  _ fuck _ .” 

She could barely handle the weight of Aziraphale’s eyes on her, drinking in her desperation that swirled helplessly in her stomach. Crowley knew there was no way to hold back any longer. It would be impossible to stop now, to hold off the climax she needed to feel. Impulsively, she slipped a third finger inside, and the sensation was enough to make her shudder with pleasure, a moan leaving her with every breath. Her back arched up off the bed. “Please please  _ please,  _ angel, I’m so good for you. I  _ love you— _ ”

Many things happened at once. First, Crowley realized what she said. Next, Aziraphale heard. And third, Crowley’s climax crashed over her like a cresting wave. She had no choice but to be swept away by the current, tensing up and tightening around her fingers, then coming apart with a cry of pleasure as her clit pulsed. It was impossible to think of anything else, anything except Aziraphale watching her come, writhing on the bed, desperate noises leaving her as the last of her ecstasy ebbed away and she was left panting for air. 

She lay there for a minute or so, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. The flush on her cheeks still remained. So. That was a thing that happened. There would be no going back from this, no way to casually play it off. Crowley was absolutely fucked, and Aziraphale was  _ still there.  _ It was time to face the music. 

Crowley sat up and wiped her fingers on the bed, feeling her spine pop as she stretched. She turned to the doorway, where Aziraphale was standing, eyes wide, lips slightly parted. Slowly, the expression of shock faded from her face, giving way to a most curious look indeed. Another misguided plan took form in Crowley’s mind. Well, if this all ended badly, Armageddon was just around the corner. 

“Care to join, or are you just going to watch?” 

Aziraphale smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all thought I was done affection-bombing swanofthelake???no.  
You're so fucking brilliant and beautiful and I'm honored to have gotten to know you. I can't believe a year ago, I posted a fic for your birthday. I'm so in awe of everything you do and I hope today is a good day for you. I love you so so so much, angel of my life <3 <3 <3 
> 
> (anyways pls comment I need my daily dose of validation)


End file.
